Lost
by Miz Thang
Summary: “The stars tell me you will lose something one day, Mr. Potter. Something most valuable – and you may never find it again.” For my au100 claim of Harry PotterDraco Malfoy on livejournal.


**Title: **Lost  
**Author:** Miz Thang  
**Characters/Pairing: **Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, HP/DM  
**Rating:** FRM  
**Word Count:** 829  
**Warnings:** Slash, obviously. Angst.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the little story's idea. Everything else belongs to who it belongs to.  
**Summary: **"The stars tell me you will lose something one day, Mr. Potter. Something most valuable – and you may never find it again." For my au100 claim of Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy on livejournal.

"Are you sure?"

"Worried about my fragile self?" Draco responds sardonically.

Harry kisses him.

-

Harry pushes deep inside Draco and rests there for the smallest moment before he thrust inside at a rhythm he sometimes thinks is made for only him and Draco. He holds onto Draco tightly, as if he isn't sure whether the blond will still be there in the next second, and is reassured by the fact that Draco holds on just as tightly, if not moreso.

It's a stolen moment in the middle of something dangerous and it only amplifies the need for them to be together.

Fate isn't in their favor.

-

Harry thinks about Draco, even when he's only sitting in an Order meeting and going over strategies. Draco should be at the meeting, he thinks, not risking his life for Harry.

Of course, Draco doesn't and won't see it that way.

" – right, Harry?" Someone (he can't be arsed to remember anyone's names anymore, unless it's about Draco) asks and he's brought from his reverie.

"What?" Harry asks.

Everyone is expecting this of course. Harry's filled in and he wishes Draco was there so that he could pay attention.

-

Draco doesn't like the Death Eater masks. It makes them look like cowards. Hiding from the Ministry and everything of the sort. Not showing who they were behind the white material.

Draco Malfoy is no Death Eater, of course. How could the one boy in all the world that Harry Potter loves be a Death Eater?

And the baton is passed on, Draco thinks, from Snape to Draco, as should have been expected. By everyone.

-

Harry thinks Draco will go missing one day. It's a valid worry. Not only is the blond his lover, but a valuable spy for the Order and Harry's Secret Keeper. All in one nice, neat little package.

Harry worries Draco will go missing one day. A lot.

-

"The stars tell me you will lose something one day, Mr. Potter. Something most valuable – and you may never find it again."

Seventh year. Professor Trelawney tells Harry this before the entire class, as always, but this time (maybe because it isn't his death she's predicting), Harry believes her.

-

"Over?" Draco blinks at Harry was if he doesn't really believe what he's heard.

"Yes. Over." Harry's heart is breaking, into a million itty bitty pieces and he can see each shard as it hits the floor and shatters even more. "As in no more us."

Harry wants to die, but it's the right thing to do. He hopes.

-

The day Harry wins the war is forever immortalized by an animated picture of him blasting Voldemort with _Avada Kedavra_.

The story is covered for the span of weeks, including intense and complete profiles and interviews with members of the elusive Order of the Phoenix, now known as some of the heroes of the war, all having supported Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore from the very beginning.

A Ball is held in their honor and, after reading the article on Draco dozens of times, Harry wants the chance to explain to Draco that he hadn't meant forever.

He never gets the chance – Draco doesn't attend the Ball.

-

Harry doesn't see Draco for weeks, not until he's in Diagon Alley and only happens to enter Madame Maulkin's Robes For All Occasions and the blond is being fitted for dress robes.

When Harry thinks about the following conversation later, it's both ironic and makes some sense. The first place he ever sees Draco may very well be his last.

"Draco. I looked for you at the ball – "

"Potter. The war's over. And so are we. Didn't you say something about that?" Draco cuts him off, not taking his eyes off his reflection in the mirror.

"Draco, I didn't mean – "

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm past the phase where I tried to figure you out, and since I'm over that, I believe I can say that I am definitely over you."

Trelawney's words haunt him, and he nods reluctantly, because he understands. What Draco means. What Trelawney meant.

He backs away and turns to leave the shop, feeling more lost now than ever.

-

Draco watches Harry leave the shop and disappear from view, his heart breaking into a million pieces that may never fit back right again. He closes his eyes and turns back to the mirror, and notices that he's crying.

He wipes at the tears, angry because Harry can do that to him, angry that he's crying, and wishing that Harry would come back into the shop and demand that he have the chance to explain what he meant.

But he doesn't. Draco waits, somewhat patiently, for Harry to barge back in and demand Draco listen to Harry, because of course Harry did the right thing at the time.

Except he never comes. He never comes and –

And Draco feels more lost than ever.


End file.
